The Beauty and The Tragedy
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Teito records his memories of a vacation with Mikage. lemon/yaoi


***I do not own 07 Ghost or any of the characters!!!!**

--- --- ---

Mikage; tall, blonde, amazingly handsome and best of all, my best friend. Compared to me, Mikage is like a God of some type. I'm just a lonely slave that has only managed to make one friend. Actually, he sort of forced the friendship upon me, but I'm used to it now. Thankfully, Mikage accepts me no matter how I am, and no matter _who _I am.

Even still, I'm just Teito. Short, brunette, the appearance of a girl, and always by Mikage's side.

But today; today we're on vacation. Mikage decided to bring me to a beach house located God only knows where. I can't complain, the place is beautiful. We're staying right on the ocean. When you leave the cabin we're in, you walk out onto a bit of bright green grass that gradually falls into delicate white sand. Around the ocean, (we're in almost like a bit of a cove), it's surrounded by rocks, grassy hills, mountains and plenty of wildlife. I've noticed a lot of birds around, Mikage say's that they're puffins or something like that. Who cares. I'm just glad that I'm with Mikage.

Anyways, back to what I was saying, the water is normally calm but if the wind picks up around here, it can be harsh towards the shore where the rocks and mountains rest.

My original idea in writing this journal was to try and keep memories written down so that I will always be able to remember them. Truly, I have found a memory that I want to remember for a very, very long time. I'll begin by telling this as simple as I can, but with as much detail as I can; not only for the readers benefit, but for mine as well.

--- ---

"Teito!" I watched Mikage rush over towards me from across the beach, "Teito, I got some good fish and there are some locals up in the mountains that sold me potatoes."

"So then I'm assuming we're having fish and potatoes for dinner?" I looked at the fish in my friends hand. It was an ugly thing, but normally from what I've learned, the uglier the fish, the better it will taste when it's cooked.

Mikage smiled and placed his arm gently around my waist, leading me back to the cabin, "Of course."

The cabin was a small place, one bedroom and a large living room that connected to the kitchen. The bedroom had a bed that was low to the floor and was centered in the middle of the room. There were large panel windows on either side of the bed that had long maroon drapes that matched the carpeting. The living room had no television, but a fireplace with two chairs and a couch that circled around a coffee table. Behind the living room was the kitchen that was separated by a bar table. It was a simple kitchen with a gas stove, nothing overly exciting.

On the outside, there was a deck that wrapped around half of the building. Among it were chairs, a table for dining and a grill that was located in a corner, facing the water.

"Teito, hurry up! You're being so slow today." Mikage nearly shoved me up the steps onto the deck as he smiled and skipped over to the grill.

"Well excuse me for wanting to relax for once in my dull life." I frowned, folding my arms across my chest, "How do you plan on cooking that?"

"I dunno, guess I'll grill it."

"Well, I know that. But what spices are you going to use?"

"That is why I have you, to make it taste good!"

"Hm, lemon?" Mikage giggled as I spoke, "What's so funny, Mikage?"

"Lemon?! Teito what _is_ on _your _mind." Mikage burst out laughing.

"Wha- SHUT UP!" I frowned and turned my back to Mikage as I felt heat rise in my face, forming a bright crimson blush.

"Haha, sorry Teito, I couldn't help myself..." Mikage handed me some lemons and walked inside to clean the fish.

"_Hell goes on in his mind anyways...Lemon..." _I shook my head and cut the first lemon in half, mixing the juices with pepper and flour, (maybe it was cornstarch?) to make a paste to cover the fish in.

"Hey! Teito!" Mikage handed the fish to me on a tray, "All clean."

"And, the potatoes?" I took the fish and placed it into the mixture.

"Oh, oops, forgot." I watched as Mikage ran back into the cabin and came back out with some small red potatoes, "Here ya go!"

"You should really help, Mikage. It'd make things go quicker..."

"You're so right!" he smiled and poked holes in the potatoes and placed them on the back of the grill.

I looked at the potatoes he'd thrown to the back of the grill, "Well, now that took a lot of effort, didn't it?" Mikage grinned at me and patted me on the head.

We cooked together, joked around a bit, and eventually sat down at the table outside on the deck to enjoy or supper. The fish was cooked perfectly, it was flaky and moist. The lemon added a nice taste to the fish, and cooking it with the potatoes on the grill gave them a nice flavor as well.

Mikage smiled at me; I couldn't help but think about how handsome he was, sitting in the light of the fire that flickered from the rusted lanterns we had placed out. As I thought, it felt like my heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, you alright? Your face is a bit red." Mikage leaned across the table, placing his hand on my forehead, "You don't seem warm or anything, is it from the cold air?"

I pulled away from him, "I-I'm fine, I'm pretty sure it is from the cold air...Could we go sit on the beach?"

"Yep! Sure thing!" he stood up and took me by the arm, leading me down to the waters edge.

I was sitting Indian style in the cool sand, while Mikage had his legs stretched out and was leaning back on his hands looking up at the stars. He pointed out Orion's belt and the two dippers to me; I already knew where they were located, but I let Mikage be amused and point them out within the large cluster of bright stars.

Silence overwhelmed us suddenly and noises of nature filled the air. Peep-toads were making loud noises in the tall swampy grass that covered part of the beach we were sitting on. Coydog's barked out in the distance, either communicating or hunting down their prey. Even if only a few minutes had gone by, it felt like hours that we'd been sitting there just listening; waiting for someone to speak. Finally, Mikage spoke up.

"Teito?"

"Hnm?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Love? No, I can't say that I have...Why do you ask?" I turned to him.

"Do you believe that you can fall in love with anyone, no matter who they are? Fall in love with someone because you care about them and would give the world to them if you could?" he glanced down and fiddled with the sand under his hands.

"I suppose, if you love someone for who they are, why should anyone tell you different?"

"Exactly what I'm saying." he laid down and sighed.

As I laid down beside Mikage, I found myself getting tired and eventually closed my eyes for more comfort. I opened my eyes for only a second as I felt Mikage's hand gently take hold of mine. A smiled grazed my lips and I slowly drifted into sleep.

When I woke up, my body was pressed close to Mikage's, and even though we were laying so close together, I was freezing.

"Mikage...?" I shook him slightly, calling again, "Mikage?"

"Hm? Teito? What is it?" he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"I'm cold, could we go inside?"

"Yeah." Mikage stood up, lifting me into his arms. He was strong, but, who had to be strong to carry _me_?

I sighed, "You don't have to carry me, you know."

"I know, but I want to." Mikage laid me down upon the bed. We were sharing the bed; I didn't mind much and neither did Mikage considering we'd shared beds before and we were, after all, best friends.

I lifted off my shirt slowly over my head before undoing my pants to wiggle them down while trying to lay down so that I didn't have to move.

"Here, let me help." Mikage grabbed a hold of my pants and pulled them down and straight off.

"Mikage..."

He looked up at me with a look on his face that I've never seen before, "...Teito." I watched as he crawled up, hovering over top of me, slowly leaning closer to me, "Teito...I love you."

"M-Mikage..."

Mikage gently placed his lips against mine, giving me a soft and warm kiss while running his fingers through my hair. I returned the kiss and reached my arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. The kiss intensified and caused small noises that resembled moans to escape between our lips.

My hands slid down his back, slowly pulling the shirt he was wearing over his head, only breaking the passionate kiss for a second before locking our lips back together. Mikage slipped his hand down between my thighs and slowly began to rub the growing bulge between my legs. I moaned into his mouth and broke the kiss to gasp for air.

Mikage kissed me again, and I felt him smile.

"Teito, is this alright?"

"I've never done anything before, Mikage, and you know that...but, considering it is you; I'm not as nervous as I could be..."

"...So is that a yes?"

I nodded and lifted my hips off the bed, allowing him to gently slide down my boxers. I helped Mikage undo his pants and pull them down with his boxers in one swift motion. We sat for a bit, admiring each others bodies. Mikage was thin, but he had abs and a really nice...well, you know what I mean...I didn't expect Mikage to be _that _big; for some reason, I underestimated him. My body was just thin, my stomach was flat, and I had a bit of a curve to my body like a small girl.

I knew how sex worked with two men, for the most part. "Is this, going to hurt?"

Mikage looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes of his, "It might, but I'm right here and wont do anything that you don't like." once again, he leaned in and kissed me. But this time, the kiss was forceful and aggressive. It locked our tongues in a dance for dominance.

I gave up trying to win our 'tongue battle', and just relaxed shivering slightly as his hands brushed over my body. I laid down again and continued to be caught up in our deep, passionate, romantic kiss.

"Mikage?"

"Hm?" he looked up and smiled softly.

"...Feel my heart." I took his hand in mine and placed it on my chest.

Mikage felt the fast rhythm of my heart and kissed my chest, "You're very nervous?"

I shook my head, "No...I'm happy."

"Happy and your heart is beating like that?"

"Yes...but what really feels weird are the butterfly's in my stomach..." this made Mikage smile more before he slowly placed kisses from my chest down to my bellybutton. He kissed around my navel and ran his tongue around it before slowly dipping it inside. Eventually I let out a small moan and moved my hips.

"I'm glad, Teito; I mean that you are happy..." Mikage wrapped his hand around my erection and slowly began moving it. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, trying to prevent the noises I was making. "Go ahead, moan, Teito." as if on command, I let out a moan and thrust my hips upwards into Mikage's hand. He moved his hand faster, using his other hand to slowly fondle me before pressing two fingers to my lips.

"What..?" I asked.

"Suck on them." he insisted.

I did as he said and began sucking on his fingers, coating them with saliva. I ran my tongue across them, around them and between them. He moaned as I sucked on his fingers and once they were covered, Mikage removed his fingers from my mouth and placed them down between my legs.

"What are you going to-" I gasped as one was pushed into me, invading my body and stripping me of any thoughts and questions I may have had left for him. I felt the knot in my stomach grow tighter as he pushed in the second finger and began to make a scissoring motion. Mikage's fingers curled inside of me, causing me to scream and moan, "What was that!?" I screamed again and dug my nails into the bed.

"It's what I've been looking for; your spot." Mikage was being so, nonchalant about everything he was doing to me, as if he had done it before...but no, he hadn't, he'd told me so a long time ago.

"What spot? Why are you looking for it?"

"Your prostate, weirdo. It gives you pleasure. See, if I push on it like this-" I moaned and unknowingly thrust my hips downwards, trying to get more. "Hm, you liked that, didn't you?"

"Yes..." my eyes were hazy. The room was hot, but my body was hotter. I looked over at the mirror that was placed above the dresser beside the bed; my cheeks were pink and so were the tops of my ears.

I whimpered when he left the room quickly to retrieve the liquid soap from the bathroom. The last thing I wanted him to do was to stop, let alone leave me laying there. It felt like ages waiting for him to return.

When he was back, I watched as he coated himself with the soap then position himself between my legs. Mikage kissed my neck and played with my hair as he slipped his fingers back into me. I moaned and enjoyed the feeling of him slowly thrusting and scissoring me with his two fingers. Soon, I felt Mikage place his hardened member at my entrance and slowly push into me. The pain was indescribable and nearly knocked the breath out of me.

I gathered my thoughts and caught my breath, "M-Mikage! S-stop! It's not gonna fit! It hurts!" tears welled up in my eyes as I tried to push him away from me.

"It'll fit, trust me. And the pain will go away." he gripped my erection again and tried to distract me; but nothing could take my mind away from that searing pain.

My nails dug into his back and I bit down onto his shoulder, leaving a small red bruise. My body began to relax, and his hips began to move, "D-don't move...It still hurts..." my body shook as I tried my best to force myself to calm down.

"Babe, if I don't move it's going to keep hurting." he pulled back, then thrust inside of me, "And don't worry, soon enough you'll be begging for it."

I whimpered as he thrust inside of me, still feeling the pain but not as much as when he fist had entered me.

My body relaxed more and he was right, soon enough I wanted to beg for more. My hips moved against his and I couldn't help but moan his name and touch myself. I ran my hands over my chest and stomach and teased my nipples. His hips moved faster and he bent down to kiss my neck some more, smiling against it.

"Harder..." I whispered, quietly.

"What was that..?" Mikage picked his head up and looked at me.

"I want it harder..." I placed my index finger up to my lips and sucked on it slowly.

Mikage did as I said, he went harder; and it felt good. We were both moaning and rocking our hips together trying to gain more friction. I gripped his blonde hair and pulled him into another deep kiss.

I screamed as I felt myself reaching climax, squeezing tighter around Mikage. He ran his fingers through my hair and smiled as he tried to make me come.

I gasped, scratching at Mikage's back and moaning his name, coming on our stomachs. Mikage moaned my name softly into my ear, sending shivers through my body as he came within me.

"Teito...I love you."

I laid underneath him, panting and still shaking from my orgasm, calming down before I could fully reply to him, "I know...I love you too, Mikage." we kissed again, softly before he rolled over and pulled me into his arms so I could fall asleep with him.

"...Promise you'll always love me, Teito." Mikage whispered.

I nuzzled against his chest, "I promise, Mikage..."

When I woke up in the morning, the whole room smelled like pancakes, or maybe waffles.

I crawled from bed and pulled on one of Mikage's T-shirts. The shirt was white and came to around the middle of my thighs; a sexy way to say good morning to my new lover. (Especially considering when I bend over my ass sticks out a bit), slightly seductive?

I smiled to myself and walked out from the room into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mikage." I smiled and walked slowly into the kitchen. I was in a bit of pain, but not enough that I couldn't walk straight or anything.

"Morning, sweetheart!" Mikage spun around from where he was standing at the stove and threw his arms around me, "How did you sleep?" I blushed as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I slept very well, thank you. You made breakfast?"

"Yep, pancakes and bacon." I watched as he set two plates at the counter and piled them up.

I looked at the three large pancakes and pile of bacon, "Mikage I don't think I can eat that much right now..."

"I'll eat what you don't." he lifted me up onto a chair that was placed at the counter, then gave me a soft kiss before sitting next to me.

I picked at my food for a while and eventually Mikage grabbed it from me and ate it.

"I had fun last night..." I quietly spoke and placed my hands in my lap.

Mikage turned and looked at me, "I had fun too, Teito." he smiled.

"May I as a rather stupid question?"

"Sure, ask away!"

"Does this mean we're dating?" I blushed and bit my lip slightly, embarrassed.

"Well duh; stupid." Mikage grinned and kissed me softly.

Honestly, I can say I'm over joyed about the experience that I shared with my best friend. No one can understand the total excitement I felt when Mikage spoke those words, even if it wasn't a full out 'yes'.

Anyways, considering I don't have many memories that are worth keeping, this is one I really, really want to keep...Who knows, maybe I'll get more memories like this sometime soon! I'm just very happy with Mikage.

--- ---

**Couldn't think how to begin this one or end it...**

**=/**

**I've had a lot on my mind and writing isn't what's been on my mind...School, moving in with my g/f, blah blah blah. And I have a report due soon that I've barely even started...**

**BUT anyways, tell me what you think...?**


End file.
